Current total joint replacement (“TJR”) designs—though tremendously successful in patients with limited activity levels and lifespan—are not optimal for the increasing population of more active and younger patients with advanced degenerative joint disease. These patients have a higher likelihood of implant failures secondary to an inflammatory response initiated by wear particle debris. A new approach in TJR design which minimizes the generation of wear particles through the reduction of frictional forces within the joint is required to address the unique and demanding needs of this patient population.